


Forward

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anti-Ward, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Past Abuse, Skoulson - Freeform, True Love, ZombieQuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Coulson and SHIELD search for a way to defeat Hive, the Director struggles with losing Daisy to the malevolent alien.</p><p>Takes place immediately after the events of 3.18 The Singularity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am absolutely trying to make a point with this. Daisy has never been allowed to have a healthy romantic relationship and she and Phil were done a huge disservice in The Singularity. Why? Because Coulson is a bit older than her so ermahgerd it's totes icky! (Note my sarcasm there.) I guess it's okay for Rumbelle (same network) but not Skoulson, eh? 
> 
> #SkoulsonLives, guys. 
> 
> PS Rape/Non-con is tagged because of a reference to past abuse. There is nothing graphic in here.

"She's not your daughter." May said in an attempt to absolve Coulson of the guilt that was etched into his face. 

Of course Daisy wasn't his daughter. Good god, was that really how everyone saw them? Still? Coulson buried the urge to correct May. It wasn't the time and even if it were, disclosing that they were together was something the Director felt he needed Daisy's permission to do. So he shut his mouth, preferring a frown to answering his colleague. 

As the mission failed miserably, Phil Coulson worried. Fitz was MIA, Daisy had evaded capture and they were no closer to finding a cure for the Hive infection. Coulson was already making mental notes on how to proceed with rectifying the mistakes made in the bungled op, terribly aware of the constantly rising stakes. 

Underlying everything was sickening dread, a product of the knowledge that the woman he loved was currently the puppet of an alien monster, one that had Grant Ward's face and memories no less. The things Ward had done to Daisy...was Hive doing them now? It was a horrible thought-the worst. Phil ought to go to Simmons to fill his prescription only the two of them knew about. Obviously he wouldn't heed his own advice. The anxiety fueled him and he had no plans to slow down until Daisy was home. 

~Later~

Director Coulson rolled over to look at his alarm clock. 2:30 and he hadn't had a wink of sleep. 

Phil pressed his cheek to the pillow Daisy used the last time she snuck over, breathing deeply of her scent which was soon to be replaced by the odor of fresh sheets. 

Earlier that night Coulson waved the custodian away from his quarters, wondering whether he should just remove the pillowcase and keep it. The ultimate decision was 'no'. Keeping a reminder like that was tantamount to admitting Daisy would never return. 

Phil took one last whiff of Daisy's almond & Shea butter shampoo and pulled away, getting out of bed to fish a sizable bottle of melatonin from the bottom of is sock drawer. He had just washed down a few tablets when a knock echoed against the painted steel of his door. Coulson answered to find May looking exhausted yet restless.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Figured you'd be awake."

"Did you need something?" Phil didn't want to seem rude but the tablets were 'fast dissolving' and he could already feel them kicking in.

May didn't try to come in. She simply began to talk.

"When Andrew turned for the last time...I thought I lost him. And for a while I did but you can see he's in there. He might be angry as hell but it's him. If that can happen, Daisy can be saved. You'll get her back, Phil." May finished with a tired but wry smile.

She knew. Coulson stood there stunned, weighing the benefits of denial and admission. 

"Anyway, goodnight." May left without troubling him any further.

Phil collapsed into bed and slept for a solid, nightmare free nine hours. He couldn't bring himself to be angry at Simmons for hacking his alarm. When he woke, that weight was still on his shoulders but Coulson felt that he could actually bear it.


End file.
